


Closer

by Thekawaiiblowfish



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Bioshock Infinite: Burial at Sea, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Rapture, Violence, bioshock trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekawaiiblowfish/pseuds/Thekawaiiblowfish
Summary: Eve Hartley was always told she was the perfect house wife, a prize to be won. Now, Booker DeWitt has entered her life, and Eve doesn't know what she wants anymore. The life she has in Rapture, as she knows, is over.





	

     My morning routine was always the same. I would wake up at five in the morning in order to make breakfast for my husband who had work at six-thirty. He always tells me his day would not be the same if I didn’t make him breakfast. Sometimes I think he’s just lazy, but the other times….I’m not sure he would function if I wasn’t there. James was an interesting fellow, don’t know how exactly I fell in love with him. Here I was though, being the housewife everyone dreams of having. I had a successful job, and I could still do all the chores. I guess I was a great pick, or at least that’s what James’ coworkers would say. It really was nauseating to hear.

     I was a journalist for _The Rapture Tribune_ , and I was their best reporter. I would do anything for a story even if that meant going undercover. I was Andrew Ryan’s secretary for over a year and worked in Fontaine Futuristics. Anything for the story.

     My most recent story was about the new detective in Rapture: Booker Dewitt. It wasn’t a usually a story I would write. Though, there was a big upset with my Fontaine story that my boss at _The Rapture Tribune_ wanted to put me on a easy story.  

     It was anything but easy.

     Booker was an attractive man to say the least.  He was kind….to an extent. He didn’t like me asking so many questions, but he said something or other and I got the story I needed.

     I learned little about him, but enough where I could write an article. All I truly knew was her was from New York originally and his daughter died due to complications with her birth.

     “New York, huh? Are you familiar with Frank Fontaine?”

     He raised his eyebrow. “Who?”

     “You do know that there’s an orphanage….looking to adopt, Mr. Dewitt? I mean there must be something missing in your life if you lost your daughter.”

     “You have kids?”

     “No, but I desperately want one. I don’t think my husband is too keen on the idea.”

     “Then I think it’s best if you stay out of my family life.”

     “Sounds good, Mr. Dewitt.”

     “I find it weird that you’re interviewing me. Shouldn’t you be writing a front page piece about Andrew Ryan?” He took a seat at his desk, looking over paperwork.

     “The pieces I write don’t really set well with the people in power. You ought to read them sometime. Mr. Dewitt.”

     “You can just call me Booker.”

     “Likewise...well you can just call me Evelyn, Eve for short. Mrs. Hartley sounds too professional.”

     He smiled. “Dunno, sounds like you just don’t like being married to your husband.”

     I closed my notepad and stuffed it into my messenger bag. I held out my hand for him to shake, which he did.

     “Thanks, Booker. The article will be in the next issue of _The Rapture Tribune_.”

     “Look forwards to reading it, Eve.”

     Booker was a mysterious figure, and I apologized to my boss for not getting more information. He informed me that this was more than enough, and I actually got more information that he thought I was going to get.

     Though, I knew it wasn’t going to be the last time I saw Booker Dewitt.

 

_The New Detective Is In!_

_By Evelyn Hartley_

  
_Lost something special to you? Has your child gone missing? Think your husband is cheating on you? Look no further ladies and gentlemen because Rapture has gotten their own Private Detective! Booker Dewitt, originally from New York, has opened up his business right near Little Wonders Educational Facility on Market Street. I mean if you really want to go to Rock Flanagan for your troubles be my guest, but there’s something special about this detective. Something tells me he’ll be popular with the ladies. Move over Flanagan, Dewitt is in town, and I can honestly tell you all that he’s different than the rest of the business men in Rapture. I’m sure we'll be hearing great things from Booker Dewitt. So what are you waiting for?  Go see Dewitt today!_

**Author's Note:**

> I just got the Bioshock collection so enjoy this trash. It's gonna get sad. I also can't stop listening to Closer by Halsey kill me now . Also this is really bad trust me it will get good, i hope lol. Enjoy!


End file.
